


Loki treats his girlfriend with an orgy cuz that's the sort of dude he is.

by waitingformyPhD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki smut, M/M, Orgy, Post-Avengers (2012), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingformyPhD/pseuds/waitingformyPhD
Summary: Sienna Nevant was the fashion industry's most successful model. She falls in love with the God of Mischief, and soon, the rest of the avengers.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Thor/Original Female Character(s), Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Loki/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Thor/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Soul of the Stones

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter just deals with how they meet. Do share your feedback in the comments. Kudos are welcome. 😁

Sienna Nevant was the most beautiful woman anyone could imagine. She had gentle, welcoming brown eyes that could never stop darting around, absorbing every sight in front of her. Her cheekbones angled perfectly, and anyone who's had the pleasure of touching them would tell you they were perfect. Her mouth always curved upwards in a smile, a baby pink colour. Her skin was as smooth as silk and was the colour of ripe wheat.  
She was just seven when she first began modelling, and hadn’t stopped in twenty years. She’d slept with some of the most desired men and women on the planet, but her heart desired only one man; Loki, Prince of Asgard. 

She was back in Paris for this year’s Fashion Week. She lived in London, most times, but she loved Paris. They had moved away when she was only ten, but as they say, ‘You can take the girl out of Paris, but you can’t take Paris out of the girl.’ This was her favourite time of year, the entire city humming in anticipation.  
She was sitting in one of the chairs in her garden, when the doorbell rang. Very few people knew where she lived, and none of them were supposed to be coming over today. She walked to the door, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. She was holding the glass of lemonade which she had been drinking. When she opened the door, the glass dropped to the floor, along with her jaw. Standing in front of her, in all his glory, was the God of Mischief himself. He picked up the glass, and in a voice which was silky and masculine, said, “May I come in, Miss Nevant?”

She nodded and moved away from the doorway, giving him room to enter. He sat down on the plush couch and beckoned for her to join him. She took a seat and he said, “Miss Nevant, you must pardon my intrusion, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t incredibly important.”  
She smiled slightly, having regained her composure to some extent, and said, “What’s wrong?”  
“Sienna, may I call you Sienna?” he said, and when she nodded, he continued, “Have you heard of the infinity stones?”  
“I don’t believe so.”  
“In the beginning of time, the most powerful energies united to form six infinity stones, mind, space, time, reality, power, and soul. Most people forget the next part. An ounce of each of the stones united to form a soul, which would make itself known as a powerful aura.”  
When he paused, she took the opportunity to ask, “That’s a nice story, but what does it have to do with me?”  
“You, my dear Sienna, are that soul.”  
She gasped and leaned back on to the cushions.  
“I understand this is a lot to take in, but I’d like you to come to New York with me. Tony and Stephen would like to speak with you.”  
“Well, why can’t they come here? I will not leave Fashion Week!”  
He sighed and reached forward to hold her hands, “I’m terribly sorry, but you really don’t have much of a choice here.”  
“Will I make it back in time?”  
“I will do my best to ensure you do.”  
“I suppose that is good enough,” she sighed. 

He led her out the door, and hailed a cab to go to the airport. The Stark Industries jet was waiting for them. Once they boarded, she had a few glasses of whiskey and immediately conked out. When she woke up, Loki was standing over her. She instinctively held out her hands, and ended up punching his face.  
“Whoa, calm down, princess.”  
“Princess?”  
“Force of habit,” he shrugged.  
“Calling people princess is a habit?”  
He shrugged again, much to her annoyance. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Just then, the captain announced that they would be landing in a half hour. She was going to be terribly jet-lagged when they landed. 

When they landed, it was pretty late. Once they de-boarded after safety checks, a car arrived to take them to Stark Tower. She tried not to show it, but Sienna was super excited to meet the Avengers. She had only seen them on TV and had always harboured a teensy crush on all of them. Except Tony, of course. They had briefly dated, before his Iron Man days.  
A while later, the car pulled up in front of the looming tower, and Loki led her inside. 

“Sienna, let me warn you, Tony and Stephen can be a tad… eccentric,” he whispered in her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine.  
She smiled and replied, “Well, that wouldn’t be a problem. But what do I call you?” pointing in his general direction. He didn't know that she was friends with Tony.  
“Loki,” he said, somewhat flustered. He was never flustered. What had gotten into him, he wondered.  
“Not something like,” she paused, pretending to think, “Your majesty, or Prince of Asgard, or God of Mischief?”  
He laughed and said, “I am past titles, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t hold my attempt to take over your little planet against me.”  
She looked at him in mock hurt, saying, “I could never!”

They walked inside, laughing about a story he had just told her about him and Thor as children.  
“You two seem to have become fast friends,” Tony said, with a scowl.  
“Tony,” Sienna said with a smile, “Always a pleasure.”  
She wondered if she really meant that. It had been a long while since they’d met, and she presumed he had changed for the better.  
“Did Sienna Nevant really just leave Fashion Week for me?” He asked, feigning surprise. Sienna knew him well enough to know he was joking and decided to play along.  
“Well, when you send a messenger this attractive, it’d be hard to refuse.”  
She saw the god blush and bit her lower lip to hide her smile. Tony grinned and engulfed her in a hug. There he was. The Tony Stark whom no one really knew. The goofy, vulnerable inventor hiding behind the charismatic playboy.  
Loki cleared his throat and said, “If you two are done, I’d like to show you to your room, Sienna.”

She nodded and followed him, struggling to keep up with him.  
“Loki! LOKI!” she called out, as he sped along through numerous hallways. He didn’t slow down till they reached a room and said, “This is your room.”  
They were in front of the suite on the thirty-third floor. Tony knew she liked heights...

Loki turned to leave when she grabbed his wrist. She wasn’t strong enough to restrain him, but he turned around and said, “What?”  
“What’s the matter with you?”  
“I don’t know what you're talking about.”  
He stared at her with a gaze as hard as stone, causing her to involuntarily shiver. Nevertheless, she stared right back at him and retorted, “Bollocks. Are you going to tell me why you’re mad?”  
“You really wanna know?”  
She nodded.  
“Stark. You were cozying up to him.”  
“Not that it’s any of your business, but Tony and I have been friends for a really long time.”  
Loki felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted from his chest.He didn’t know why Sienna, a mere mortal at that, was making him feel this way.  
He looked at her, his gaze softening for a brief second before returning to a glare.  
“Can I leave now?”  
She let go and nodded, walking into her room. She was tired with Fashion Week prep and decided to sleep. She might as well, since she figured she’d have to meet Tony and Dr. Strange early the next morning.  
She changed into a nightgown, and got into bed, snuggling under the covers. Despite being really tired, she tossed and turned around. Why would Loki care about her being friendly with Tony? After about an hour or so, she called out, “JARVIS?”  
“Yes, Miss Nevant?”  
“Where is Loki?”  
“He’s in his suite on the seventh floor.”  
“Thanks JARVIS,” she mumbled, getting out of bed. She threw a robe over her nightgown and went down to the seventh floor.  
She knocked on the door, hoping he would open the door. When he didn’t, she knocked once more, calling out his name. The door flew open, and he stood there in an almost transparent white shirt, and sweatpants.

She could see through the shirt rather well. She could see the bones of his pectoral girdle jutting out over his pale skin. His abs… His pelvic bones arching downward, below the waistband of his pants.  
Her lips parted involuntarily, her gaze moving upward to his face. He didn’t seem as angry as earlier, and she took that as a good sign.  
“Can I come in?”  
He moved aside, and she saw that the room was exceedingly clean. She sat on the edge of the bed saying, “You know, I had hoped we could have been friends.”  
He stared at her. The robe was doing a poor job of hiding her cleavage, and he saw exactly why she was one of the most successful models of this world.  
“Friends… I did think we could have been more,” he mused. He was barely audible, but Sienna heard, and gasped.  
He turned to her and said, “When I saw you, I felt something, Sienna. I wanted to love you, and be loved by you.”  
She pursed her lips, surprised at how he wanted exactly what she did.  
“Loki-” she began but was cut off.  
“I know we don’t know each other, but for what it’s worth, would you spend this night in my room?”  
“Doing what?”  
“Get to know each other.”  
“Oh. So you don’t want to…”  
“Have sex with you? Not unless you wish to…”  
She nodded her head, and said, “Get to know each other first?”  
“Absolutely.”  
They both lay on the bed together, falling in love with every instant. A couple of hours passed by, and by the time they fell asleep, they were completely in love. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck, his arm around her.


	2. The Very First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen activate the stones, sending Sienna's sex drive through the roof. Luckily, Loki seems to be able and very willing to help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a bit late. I have finals next week and didn't get time to write. This isn't an orgy yet, but it's still smut, between Loki and Sienna.

Loki woke up and saw Sienna in his arms, her breath trailing down the back of his neck. He smiled, placing a pillow in his place and standing up. It was just about six in the morning, and he didn’t wish to wake her.  
He went into one of the other rooms and changed into his usual robes, his hair damn-near perfect.  
“Jarvis, tell me when Sienna wakes up, would you?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He left the suite with one last look at Sienna. She had curled up under the covers, and looked adorable.  
An hour later, she woke up, slightly disoriented. She sat up against the headboard and all of a sudden, it hit her that she was in Loki’s suite. The events of the previous day came rushing into her mind like a flood, and she almost reeled back. She was in New York. She got out of bed and went to get dressed. When she returned, wearing skinny jeans, a pale blue button-down blouse and white sneakers, Loki was waiting for her. He was sitting on one of the couches, a book in hand.  
“My dear, Sienna! You look fabulous!” he exclaimed, throwing the book onto the coffee table. A blush crept up her cheeks, making her appear even more attractive.  
“When did you wake up?”  
“Six. I trust you slept well?”  
“I did,” after a pause, “Thank you, Loki.”  
Hearing her say his name brought him immense pleasure and smiling, asked, “For what?”  
“Last night.”  
He grinned at her and offered his arm, which she readily accepted. Nothing in all the Nine Realms could match the joy he felt when she touched him.

They went to the kitchen where the others had assembled for breakfast.  
“BROTHER!” Thor shouted when Loki entered, “You’re joining us for breakfast!”  
“I am not, I am here to introduce our guest.”  
“You must be Sienna, I’m Steve.”  
“Hi.”  
“I’m Thor,” the god said grinning.  
“I know,” Sienna answered, returning the grin.  
“Clint.”  
She nodded with a smile.  
“Great, we all know each other’s name now. Sienna, can we head to the lab?” Tony asked, with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
“Breakfast?”  
“Fine. Be in the lab in five minutes.”

He left, and she sat down at the table. A maid immediately arrived and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.  
“Thank you,” Sienna remarked absent-mindedly.  
“Glad to have you back, Miss Nevant.”  
She turned around and saw that the maid was Stephanie, whom she had grown close to last time she was here.  
“Stephanie! You still work here?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m the head of house-keeping now.”  
“Oh, that’s great. I trust Tony pays you well?”  
“Yes ma’am, enjoy your breakfast.”  
“Thanks love.”

Once Stephanie left, she turned to Loki wistfully and asked, “Do you not enjoy eating with other people?”  
“Well, I don’t like other people watching me eat,” he said, running his left hand through his hair.  
She nodded understandingly and said, “Will you give me company? Everyone else seems to have deserted.”  
“Gladly.”

She quickly ate and they made their way down to the lab.  
“You must be Stephen Strange!” Sienna exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
“I believe I am,” he answered, returning her smile.

After waiting around for a while, she got bored and asked, “Did you fly me all the way here just to make me sit around?”  
“Hush, we’re prepping,” Tony muttered.  
Loki and her walked to where the Iron Man suits were kept. They were fascinating, and if she knew anything about mechanics and engineering, she figured she would want to take them apart, try to learn everything she could.

“Hey Treetop! We’re ready for you.”  
“Treetop?” Loki asked, raising his eyebrows.  
“I don’t think I wish to know.”

There was a chamber inside the room, with pointed things to poke her.  
“Tony I’m not going in there.”  
“Oh, honey, no, that’s a sex thing. You’re going… there,” he said, pointing towards a much smaller chamber, identical to the other one, except it didn’t have the pointed projections. She wondered what sort of sex thing the other chamber was and shuddered involuntarily.

“Miss Nevant, that chamber will somewhat activate the power of the stones within you, and amplify all of you,” Stephen said, making a few adjustments as he spoke.  
“All of me?”  
“Yes, your strength, your senses, your sex drive, all of it.”  
She had a pretty high sex drive on her own and to amplify it…  
“So, we were thinking Loki here could help you out,” Tony continued.  
“Why, why would you think that?”  
“Well, we all know you spent last night together,” he paused, seeing her eyes widen with indignance.  
“Do you spy on all your guests?” Loki asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
“No, just the ones I suspect are sleeping together,” he grinned.

She smacked his arm and walked into the chamber.  
“Loki?”  
“I’ll be right here.”  
She smiled and closed her eyes as bolts of electricity shot through her, but it didn’t hurt. Loki marveled at how beautiful she looked, light surrounding her.  
When the current stopped, she felt her muscles stiffen and become stronger, her senses almost five times what they used to be. When she stepped out and saw the three incredibly sexy men in front of her, her pupils dilated and her knees buckled. She walked up to Loki, and kissed him. It was slow at first, slight brushes of their tongues, and soon, their tongues were down each other's throats.  
He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
“Find a room!” Tony yelled, throwing a bunch of papers at them.

He walked to the elevator, still kissing her, and continued until they reached his room. HE pinned her against a wall and began unbuttoning her blouse. Soon, it was in some corner of the suite, just like most of his robes.  
He placed a hand on her back, working his way upwards to remove her bra.  
As he unclasped it, he paused and said, “You’re sure you wish to do this?”  
“Very,” she mumbled, her face buried in his long black hair. It smelled like coconuts, and the beach, and all she could think about was how badly she needed him inside of her.

He removed her bra and slowly began kissing her neck, working his way downwards. He took one breast in his mouth and was gently kneading the other with his hand. They weren’t big, but were by no means small either. He could hear soft moans escaping her lips as he played with her nipple with his tongue. Her moans grew louder, and he could feel himself getting hard.  
He fumbled with her jeans, and in a few seconds, they were gone too. She took his robes off and began tracing her hand over his collar bone, placing kisses as she went. Each kiss sent shudders down his spine, and he held her as close as he possibly could.  
She placed her mouth on his cock, and moved her tongue all over it’s imposing length. He threw his head back in pleasure.  
“Sienna…” he moaned. He had never received a blowjob so tantalizingly perfect. She wrapped her mouth around it, and began bobbing her head up and down.  
She kept a steady rhythm going, and he helped with her hand in his hair. He felt himself about to come, and pushed her away. She looked at him with wide eyes, and he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.  
He spread her legs slowly, and kissed the inside of her thighs, eliciting sweet moans from her.  
“Loki, please,” she cried, her pussy throbbing for the attention it needed. He licked her clit, causing her to wrap her legs around his head, pushing him closer. He pushed his tongue into her vagina, his hand rubbing on her sensitive clit, and sending bolts of pleasure through her.  
She came, and he swallowed all of her sweet juices, continuing to suck on her clit. She was getting wet again and moaned, “Loki, fuck me, please!”  
“Well, since you asked nicely,” he chuckled and, placing a condom on his cock, lined himself up with her opening.  
He thrust into her, and she screamed. He paused, not wanting to hurt her.  
“You okay?”  
She nodded, and he continued, a slow pace at first, then speeding up, hitting her G-Spot with each thrust.  
He could feel himself getting close, and picked up the pace.  
“I’m coming,” she yelled, and he felt her tighten around him. He slowed down, helping her through it, and came himself.  
He flopped down on the bed, next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, mumbling words of affection.  
He had a generally short refractory period, which served him well, ‘cause in a few minutes, Sienna once again, began kissing him, more passionately than ever. He was absolutely eager to have sex with her, and a couple of orgasms later, he was completely worn out.  
By the looks of it, she too was completely wrecked and she turned to face him. Panting she said, “That was wonderful.”  
“It certainly was.”

They stepped into the shower, holding each other close, warm water bouncing off their bare backs. They stood like that for a while, and soon turned the water off, drying each other. They joined the others in the drawing room, where everyone had gathered.  
“Just in time, you two,” Clint said, “We were about to watch a movie. Join us?”  
“Definitely,” Loki answered, taking the only remaining seat. Sienna smirked and sat on his lap, leaning on his chest.  
“Do either of you have anything you want to tell us?” Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“We had sex,” Loki said, very matter of factly, a blush creeping on to Sienna’s cheeks.  
“That can’t be it,” Steve said, grinning, while the two lovebirds exchanged a look of affection.  
“They are obviously in love with each other,” Stephen mumbled, a smile playing faintly on his lips. 

Everyone settled down while Tony picked a movie. What a wonderful day, Sienna thought, as she nestled against Loki’s strong arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's a threesome, and we'll have a full blown orgy soon after. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a small chapter, the next ones will be longer. And smut.


End file.
